1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Printing with dot pattern code is a printing technology capable of inhibiting duplication of an important printed document and clearly showing that it is the duplication of a printed document even if it is an illegally duplicated one. This printing with dot pattern code is to print out a printed document having, in the background thereof, patterns fine enough to prevent recognition of a specific text prior to duplication or patterns fine enough to permit understanding of the contents of the document without being disturbed by the text.
In the printing with dot pattern code, it is possible to cause the text to appear so as to be visible when the document is illegally duplicated and thus show that it is the duplication of a printed document.
Examples of the specific test include “COPYING PROHIBITED” and “DUPLICATION PROHIBITED”. They are texts warning against unauthorized copying or duplication.